Dating
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Sakura breaks up with Kakashi after finally having enough of his lateness. What will happen? Will they get back together? What happens when Kakashi goes on a date with someone else? I suck at summaries. Rated for bad language and lemon. Please R&R.


A/N: My first Kakashi and Sakura fic. Kakashi is OOC (sorry about that.) It's not really a hurt & comfort genre although I tried to write it to be a hurt & comfort story. I might make a sequel depending on if anyone reviews (thank you in advance.) On with the story.

Sakura sat alone in the romantic restaurant. Receiving many sympathetic glances from other couples. Today was March 28th her birthday and all her boyfriend had to do was show up on time. But of course he couldn't do that one simple thing.

Getting up Sakura left the restaurant. She walked as fast as she could which wasn't very fast because of her dress that was constricted around her body. Once she got home she roughly kicked her uncomfortable high heels off and they hit the floor with a thump. Stripping off her dress she changed into a sheer red nightgown and went to bed.

Kakashi came to the restaurant ten minutes after Sakura left. Scanning the tables for any sign of pink he couldn't see any. Paying a waiter five dollars to get the information he needed. He disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke in his place. He reappeared in front of her door. Knocking on the white door he waited somewhat patiently.

Sakura awoke to the sound of knocking. Slowly getting up she grabbed her robe and went to investigate the annoying noise. She opened the door to reveal Kakashi on the other side. She immediately felt his eyes roam her body. Looking down she notice she had forgotten to tie her robe. Rolling her eyes at the pervert's actions she tied it up and his eyes went to hers.

"Why did you leave Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking at her.

"I don't know maybe it was because my date never showed up." Sakura said sarcasm drowning her words.

"I did show up but you weren't there." Kakashi explained not at all effected by her sarcasm.

"I wonder why I wasn't there. Oh that's right it was because of all the sympathetic glance because my boyfriend wasn't fucking there. You know I was stupid enough to think I was important to you." She said her voice getting louder and louder.

"You are important to me." He replied worried they were causing a scene.

"Really? If I were important to you, you would have been on time. I can't do this any more we're through." Sakura screamed.

All too sudden the door was slammed in Kakashi's shocked face. His efforts at getting in were all in vain. So after hours of trying he went home defeated. Sakura sat on her bed sobbing so hard that her body shook. She fell asleep curled up in the fetal position still crying.

(The next day.)

The sunshine broke through her open curtains waking her from a restless sleep. Looking in the mirror she wasn't surprised to see that her eyes were blood shot. Her face was pale and her hair was disheveled. She hopped into a warmish shower and washed her body so hard her skin turned an angry red.

Sakura's day blurred by as she done mundane work. Soon she was home with absolutely nothing to do. As desperate as she was she ringed the first person she knew could help. After the third ring Ino finally picked up.

"What?" An angry feminine voice shouted.

"Um… Hi Ino. I was um… wondering if you were um… going to a club tonight." Sakura stuttered a bit shocked at her friend's tone.

"Oh, hi Sakura. Tenten and me were planning to go to the new club that opened like a week ago. Why do you ask?" Ino said easily cooling off when she realized whom it was.

"Kakashi and me broke up and I wanted to take my mind off it." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry that him and you broke up. Are your sure you want to go out? I mean we could always stay in and watch chick flicks while gorging out on junk food." Ino said being a good friend.

"I'm sure it's not like Kaka… he hasn't moved on. Thanks for being a good friend." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Oh Sakura." Ino said sadly but Sakura didn't hear her because she had already hanged up.

Ino's instincts were telling her something was very wrong with Sakura. Everyone knew she never went to nightclubs, even after Sasuke's death she didn't go to a nightclub. So Ino decided to ring Kakashi and tell him of their plans. She knew Sakura would be pissed when she found out but even the thought of a broken face didn't stop her.

Sakura slipped on a red see-through top that showed her black push up bra underneath. She put on a black micro mini skirt and black stilettos completed her look. She thought she looked like a slut but didn't mind that one bit. Walking in the direction Ino told her she received a few catcalls from rather drunk males. This gave her a much needed confidence boost and a put sway into her hips.

Sakura came to the seven sins (couldn't think of anything better) nightclub and entered. She immediately spotted Ino and Tenten in a booth already on what seemed like their second drinks. Walking over to them she ordered a vodka shot and sat down. They made small talk while drinking their drinks. A male who had been looking at Sakura when she first came in gathered up enough courage to ask her to dance.

Sakura readily agreed and he led her to the dance floor. The music was infectious and soon their hips were grinding against each other's. Their lips connected and there tongue danced together. His hands after a few seconds started exploring any skin they could touch. Feeling her neck, breasts, stomach and thighs.

Unnoticed by the dancing couple a lone obsidian eye watched them with jealousy. It should be him and only him that touched her in such an intimate way. It should be his hips grinding into her yielding hips. It should be his mouth upon hers. It should be his hands exploring her gorgeous body.

Sakura's eyes wandered the packed nightclub. Couples dancing as provocatively as she and her partner were. Her eyes skimmed past everything taking in the detailed decorations. She did a double take as her eyes caught sight of silver hair. It was an odd hair colour not that she could talk her hair was fucking pink. Looking back she saw a very pissed off Kakashi.

Not feeling as confident as before her body went stiff. Waves of guilt spiraled around her. Noticing her stiffness her partner stopped moving. She quickly stepped out of his grip and ran out of the nightclub into the biting cold air. Kakashi followed her all the way home as he wanted her to be safe.

Weeks past by in a haze as Sakura went about her normal routine. She noticed an immense void that no matter how busy she was it didn't disappear. She hated how cold and lonely her night had become. She hated herself for crying everytime something reminded her of Kakashi. She hated that fact that her heart was once again broken and she was nothing more than a useless burden.

Days and weeks past and it went unnoticed by Kakashi. He hated himself. He hated the ache in his chest. He trained less and less each day. He knew he wasn't the most social person but he had stopped visiting his friends. A knock on his door snapped him out of his daydream. Kakashi was surprised to see the purple haired kunoichi Anko at his door. Her eyes were filled with an evil intention. That look scared him and everyone else except maybe Ibiki her lover.

"What do you want?" He questioned really not wanting to talk.

"I want you to take out one of my friends." Anko replied not in the slightest bit concerned with his attitude.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" He asked going to slam the door in her face but she stopped him.

"Because you owe me a favor. I want you to be on your best behavior so stop sulking and dress fancy." She said her hand still on the door.

"Fine." he reluctantly agreed.

(The next day.)

Sakura hated the idea of being on holiday; she was bored out of her skull. Flipping through an old fashion magazine and half listening to the program on TV. The phone's ring echoed through her house as she rushed to pick it up.

"Hello." Sakura said in a pleasant tone.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." Ino asked crossing her fingers.

"Umm what?" Sakura asked weary of the answer.

"I was wondering if you could give my friend a tour of Konoha. You see I meet him while I was on a mission." Ino explained.

"Why can't you do it?" Sakura asked really not wanting to give him a tour of Konoha.

"Because I have a date with Shikamaru to prepare for." Ino said.

"Fine I'll give the guy a tour. What's his name?" Sakura asked.

"Hama." Ino replied before hanging up.

(The following day.)

Sakura threw off her baggy black top and gray sweatpants and changed into a nice pink sundress. The dress flowed to the middle of her thighs and tiny white flowers decorated the bottom. She slipped on white high-heeled sandals and grabbed her wallet before leaving. Slowly she made her way to the gates to meet Hama. Waiting a few minutes she spotted him in the distance.

"Hi, your Hama right?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked.

"Well Ino couldn't do the tour so she asked me to fill in." Sakura explained fighting the urge to hit him when his eyes took in her appearance.

"Okay. So where to first?" Hama asked his eyes now looking at the city.

"First we tell the Hokage you're here then you book into a hotel." Sakura said leading the way to the Hokage tower.

Hama was amazed at how long the flight of stairs was. He was gasping for air like a fish out of water whereas Sakura was breathing perfectly fine. Finally they reached the Hokage and he collapsed into a motionless lump on the floor. Sakura explained to Tsunade who he was and they were free to go. After booking into a hotel he and she went to Ichiraku.

Naruto spotted his Sakura walking towards him with a man he didn't know. The man had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. He had brown eyes that were a shade lighter than his hair. The man obviously said something funny because Sakura's laughter chimed through the bleak silence.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto shouted when she got closer to him.

"Hey Naruto. This is Hama." Sakura replied once they were inside the ramen shop.

Both Hama and Sakura ordered pork ramen and Naruto ordered his fifth bowl of miso. Naruto scrutinized Hama who raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"What?" Hama asked annoyed with the weird look.

"So your Sakura's new boyfriend." Naruto said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Naruto he's not my boyfriend. He is Ino's friend who just happened to need a tour guide." Sakura explained with a light a blush on her face while Hama violently choked on a noodle.

After finishing their ramen the trio set off to the local Hot Springs. Giant rocks surrounded the Hot Springs. The Steam twirled around them as they soaked in a unisex spring. After finishing their soak Hama returned to his hotel to change.

Sakura changed into a sleek red dress that clung to her womanly curves. Hama changed into a nice black shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. Going into the nice restaurant that had the nicest food in Konoha Hama and Sakura sat down at their reserved table.

The two got to know each other over the quite ambience. Sakura learned Hama was a farmer who loved his animals, him and his friends played soccer, he hated winter, he was a trouble maker and had pranked everyone in the village. Hama had learned that Ino and Sakura were rivals, she worked in the hospital and loved her job, and if she ever had spare time she would visit the children in the hospital. Their food came and they ate.

Sakura looked up when she heard the bell ring. In walked a stunning blonde wearing a revealing black dress paired with black strappy high heels. Next to her was Kakashi dressed in a white button up shirt that was open showing off his muscular chest, black trousers and black dress shoes. She all of the sudden went quiet and Hama was worried.

"What's wrong?" Hama asked concerned about her.

"Nothing." Sakura replied looking down at her plate.

Spotting a woman whom was selling roses Hama signaled to her to come over. He brought a single yellow rose. Handing it to Sakura he was happy to see that her face instantly brightened.

Kakashi couldn't tear his eye off of Sakura she looked absolutely beautiful. Her pale pink hair framed her heart shaped face. Her crystal green eyes sparked with happiness when she received a yellow rose and the dress she wore showed off her perfect figure. Kakashi didn't know whom she was with but he didn't care because she was his.

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat brought Kakashi back from his thinking. Looking up he saw a very impatient waiter giving him a cold stare. Asako, his date was looking at him weirdly.

"Um I'll have what she's having." Kakashi said to the waiter who nodded and rushed off to the kitchen.

"You know I don't necessarily like being ignored by my date." Asako said twirling her hair.

"Sure." He replied not really caring about anything she said he kept his eyes on Sakura.

"You're doing it again." She whined pouting her luscious lips.

"Really." He answered still not taking his eyes off his pretty ex-girlfriend.

"Yes." She replied while her dainty foot rubbed his calf.

Kakashi stiffen at the contact, he hated it when people suddenly touched him. All the years in ANBU had made him cautious about touches. Her foot was in between his legs so fast even he didn't comprehend it. Until her foot started to rub very close to his awakening friend.

"Stop it." Kakashi said annoyed and aroused by the action.

"Oh come on I know you like it." Asako said and as if to prove a point she brushed her foot over his slightly hard member.

"Trust me it's not you I'm aroused by." He told her.

"Oh. Does it really matter who you're aroused by? I mean that child you've been staring at has obviously moved on. So why don't you?" She asked a malicious smile spoiling her beauty.

"Because I lo… like her." Kakashi answered.

"Really do you think she lo… likes you. Because it seems to me she doesn't. You know I would do anything for you. All you have to do is snap your fingers." Asako declared.

'Great another fan girl. Well at least she had enough dignity not to kiss the ground I walked on.' Kakashi thought while quickly glancing over at Sakura. He noticed her date getting up from the table. Saying an excuse me he got up from the table and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked standing behind her.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Sakura answered.

"Nothing." Kakashi replied as he sat down in front of her.

"It looks like your date is getting angry." She said looking over at the fuming blonde. Kakashi's eyes followed hers and they landed on Asako.

"She's not my date." He stated firmly.

"Right that's why her foot was in-between your legs." She replied sarcastically.

Once Hama had relieved himself he walked out of the bathroom. To see a crying Sakura running to the door, a smirking blonde and a disappointed Kakashi. It didn't take a genius to figure out why sakura was upset. He paid the bill before going to console his new friend.

The rain dropped heavily on the ground. Thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning could be seen lashing far off in the background. Sitting on the bench was a petite female she stood out in the darkness because off her bright red attire and the yellow roses she was staring at. Hama finally found her even though the fat raindrops obscured his sight.

"You know it's not nice to run off on your friends." He said having to shout over the rain.

"I'm sorry." Came her disheartened reply

"What's wrong." He asked sitting next to her.

"He called me a whore." She answered weakly.

Hama figured out that he meant Kakashi so he put his arm around her and led her to his hotel. Sakura sat quietly in the corner waiting for the rain to stop. Hama was having a shower; he had told her she could have one. Nevertheless, she refused just wanting to go home cry some more and eventually fall asleep.

At two in the morning the rain had stopped and Sakura ran home. Splashing in puddles all the way. She came to an immediate stop when she saw a figure leaning on her door. She cautiously approached keeping her right hand close to her chest incase the figure attacked. The figure came at her with such a blinding speed she barely pulled out the kunai in her bra before she was slammed hard against the door. The force of the impact made her drop her kunai knife.

"What were you going to with that?" Kakashi purred out as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Protect myself." Sakura said struggling against his body that pinned her in place. He moaned and all her struggling ceased. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"I want you." He replied while pushing his body harder against hers. His hands found there way to Sakura's firm breasts rubbing them gently. He nipped a trail down her neck and to collarbone. She released a moan and she struggled to tangle her hands into his messy hair.

"Kakashi stop." Sakura moaned.

"Why?" Kakashi growled into her collarbone.

"Because I want to know about your date and you." She replied looking down.

"She means nothing to me. I only took her out because I owed Anko a favor." He told her.

"Oh." She replied as Kakashi continued his biting. "Do that again."

"It would be my pleasure." He grunted biting her again.

The two were totally unaware of the envious green eyes watching them. Asako was crushed that the man she loved was in another woman's embrace. Soon the heartache turned into bitter animosity. She swore revenge on the pink haired bitch for stealing her love from her.

Sakura had trouble unlocking her door because Kakashi was showering her neck with kisses and bites. Stumbling inside their mouths crashed onto each other's and the struggle for dominance began. He quickly rid her of the semi-wet dress and his hands found her bare breasts massaging and squeezing them. She moaned loudly into his mouth and her hands ripped off his shirt, greedily tracing his sculpted muscles.

Kakashi picked her up and carried her to her room only occasionally breaking the kiss for air. Dropping her on her bed he pounced on her nearly naked body. His left hand came to her hip and he slid his finger under her g-string. Pulling the thin material back he released it causing it to snap sharply against her hip. He laughed when he heard her growl. He made amends by gently kissing her.

Kakashi put his hands on either side of Sakura's hips and pulled her last piece of clothing off making sure his fingers skimmed her long legs. Moving up her body his mouth caught one of her hard nipples. Suckling on it like newborn would. His hand pinched her other nipple so it wasn't neglected. Her moans grew louder and she arched her back trying to get him to touch more of her.

Kakashi's free hand slipped down to Sakura's dripping pussy three fingers pushed into her. Starting a fast pace that made her scream. His fingers kept there fast pace even when her pussy tightened signaling her close orgasm. Her juices soaked his fingers and dribbled down her thighs. Licking his fingers clean he groaned loving the taste that was uniquely hers. Licking clean her thighs he noticed her uneven breathing.

Quickly kicking off his pants Kakashi rammed into her tight pussy. Making them both moan. Keeping a fast and rough pace he sat up on his knees bring Sakura with him. He grabbed hold of her hips and slammed her down on his rock hard cock making her gasp. Slamming her down harder each tine her moans got louder and louder until they turned into screams.

Her walls clasped onto his cock as Sakura fell over the edge and climaxed. After a few more slams Kakashi released his seed inside her empty womb. Both exhausted they fell into deep sleep.

The end.


End file.
